Heroe's Day Out
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: Steve and Sam are invited by the Avengers to the museum, and they have bought along a very special someone. Post Winter Soldier. One-shot. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR CAPTAIN AMERICA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS)


There was a huge crowd, and Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson found it difficult to maneuver their way through it. The two heroes pushed past strollers, tip-toed around children- anything to just get out of the crowd, out of the public eye.

"You know," Sam said once they broke free of the crowd, approaching two benches that rested against a wall, "you could probably just have said that you were Captain America, and they would have parted like Moses parting the Red Sea." Steve chuckled.

"How about you brag about being the Falcon first, huh?" Steve shot back, "then I might reconsider." Sam shook his head.

"Point taken," he agreed, then let his eyes dart around. Steve raised an eyebrow at him in question, following his gaze as he looked past displays and glass cases filled with artifacts from a world long forgotten.

"What exactly are you looking for, bud?" Steve asked, scratching his head. After searching for a few seconds, Sam plopped himself down on a nearby bench, the marble cool against his legs through the fabric of his jeans. Sam shrugged, jiggling his knee, "Natasha said she was gonna meet us here, remember?" It took a moment, but Sam grind once realization lit up his eyes.

"Oh, right- why did she want to come her though?"

"She wants to see your exhibit for some reason," Sam said, then straightening out his back, "and there she is!" He pointed her out, and Steve followed his finger to see a red haired woman looking a tad lost, her hands shoved in the pockets of a gray and black striped hooded shirt. She had a pair of chunky sneakers with skinny jeans tucked ion the top. Steve shook his head- how people wore stuff like that nowadays was beyond him.

"Hey guys!" she smiled sweetly, nodding at the two men in greeting once she found them, "what's up?"

"Just chill in', waiting for you to show up is all," Sam answered, adding, "are the others gonna come?" Natasha narrowed her eyes at him, raising a hand to count on her fingers.

"Wait- others?" Steve said. He and not been consulted about other people joining them. Of course, it would be difficult to find any other people in a crowd as big as this. As he stared at other visitors, he noticed a mother trying to console a crying child. There was a teenage couple holding hands as they strolled through the museum, and another teenage couple sucking face against a wall, dangerously close to tipping over the glass display case that rested on a pedestal next to them.

"You know, back in the good ol' days-" Steve began, earning laughs from his companions, "What?"

"Honey, the good ol' days are long gone," Natasha joked, giving him a pat on the back, "its time you took your head out of the gutter. I mean, it's the twenty-first century, after all-"

"I think he gets it," Sam chuckled, crossing his arms, jutting his chin at Steve's pocket, "you got your little notebook?" Steve gave him a look, reaching into his pocket until he produced it: a small, leather-bound notebook with a string attached to the spine to use as a bookmark.

"Right here," he said, "but I don't see how I need it anymore-"

"I asked you to bring it because it isn't for you anymore." Sam said simply. Of course, Steve didn't really use it much anymore, but he still enjoyed looking through the yellowed pages, attempting to read the faded handwriting inside. Natasha was looking around, suddenly beckoning them to follow her as she stalked towards the direction he and Sam had just come in.

And then he saw them, all grouped at the entrance like a murder of crows after pieces of bread. There was Bruce Banner, making small talk with Clint Barton, both trying their best to not laugh at whatever was going on wight he rat of the group. Thor was staring curiously at some of the brochures, trying to get Agent Maria Hill to explain everything to him (being a god, human customs and events were obviously a mystery to him). As he looked, a thought crossed his mind- where was Stark?

"Nice to see you guys made it on time," Natasha went to give Clint a hug, the two sharing a quick kiss.

"I see you're wearing the necklace I bought you," Clint commented. Natasha's hand shifted to the gold arrow around her neck.

"Why wouldn't I?" she joked, then as she looked at the group, "where's Tony?"

"Probably building his four hundredth suit, annoying Miss Potts as usual," Banner chimed in, a smug grin on his face. He raised his eyebrows once he saw Sam staring at them in shock, "Oh, Steve. I didn't realize you were standing there- who's this?"

Steve opened his mouth, letting out a laugh when he saw Sam's look of shock and awe.

"Oh my god…." he trailed off, "I mean, it-it's an honor to meet you, Doctor Banner, I-"

"It's a pleasure….?" Banner trailed off, leaving room to find a name.

"Oh! Sam, Sam Wilson- otherwise known as Falcon, but you know, it still doesn't sound as cool as the Hulk or Hawkeye-"

"Just can it, kid," Clint said, putting an arm around Natasha, "we can go over details later." Sam nodded, licking his lips as he leaned in to Steve, whispering ecstatically, "This is so exciting! I can't believe you work with these guys!" Steve nodded, crossing his arms. Agent Hill was now trying to convince Thor to try his best and not damage anything, but it was probably going to be extremely difficult.

Checking his watch, Banner commented, "I thought Tony was supposed to be here by now-"

"Here! I'm here!" they heard Tony suddenly shout, voice echoing throughout he building. The blue light in his chest glowed brightly under the fabric of his black t-shirt, an Ac/Dc logo emblazoned on the front. He was out of breath, trying his best to run through the metal detectors when they suddenly went off, an alarm blaring harshly in everyone's ears. Natsha rolled her eyes as security came.

"Sir, we'll need you to step aside," the guard said, hitching a thumb into his belt.

"Um, actually, you don't," Tony said, tapping his chest, "you know, its just the thing keeping me alive that you guy might rip out of my chest-" A groan collected from the group as the guard stared at in confusion, then widened his eyes in sudden realization.

"- So we wouldn't want me to die, right?" Tony raised an eyebrow at the guard, who suddenly squealed like a schoolgirl.

"Y-you're Iron Man!" the guy nearly yelled. tony rolled his eyes.

"Scream any louder, i don't the neighbors heard you," he said snakily, and the guard nodded, shrinking away. Sighing, Tony faced the group, "Fans. So annoying at times. Hey, Cap?"

"uh, yeah?" Steve answered, uncomfortable that Stark was using his superhero name when he wasn't in costume.

"Got your list, right? Good." Tony then went to look to his led,t suddenly faltering when he realized no one was standing next to him, "Now where did he go….?" Soon the entire group was staring at the crowd around them. Natasha groaned, sending daggers Tony's way.

"pleas tell me you did not lose him already," she deadpanned, narrowing her eyes at him. Tony shook his head, and Banner had a difficult time trying to contain his smile.

"He was seriously just here with me- Ah! Bucko!" Tony suddenly yelled out, waving someone over. He sent a smirk Natasha's way, then said to Steve, "I hope you don't mind that we bought him along…."

Bucky was pushed suddenly into the group, his blue eyes glazed and slightly wild, as if he and never been in a crowd this big before. _Then again_, Steve thought as he stared with shock, _he probably doesn't remember much of the war. _

Bucky's eyes fell on Steve, and a vague realization filled them, "Do I know you….?"

"Bucky, this is Steve," Tony said, as if he were talking to a child, "he's your best friend, from World War Two." Bucky looked from Tony to Steve, nodding as an uncomfortable smile pulled at his lips.

"Steve…." he said, "yeah…. I know you." Steve grinned.

"It's good to see you again, Bucky," Steve said happily, "why don't you come through the metal detectors so i can see how you've grown?" Hesitantly, Bucky walked through the detectors and the alarm went off immediately.

"Tony!" Natasha scolded, going to smack the billionaire upside the head, "didn't I warn you about the metal detectors?!" Clint rolled his eyes as Bucky tried hiding his mechanical arm, his face going as red as the star painted on the shoulder of the prosthetic.

"It's okay, really," Steve assured his friend, "now why don't we go learn about your past, huh? And everything you missed out on?" Of course, Steve had to admit that he was still learning himself.

Bucky nodded, "Yeah, okay. Where, uh, where do we start?" Thor suddenly piped up, making Agent Hill cry out in surprise- the group had forgotten they were there.

"I say we visit The Captain's exhibition! It must be a jolly old time!" he boomed, and Agent Hill smacked a hand to her forehead- she obviously did not want to be there, that was for sure.

"If Bucky is up to it, considering he's in there as well…." Cap suggested. Bucky nodded, saying, "Sounds good to me- hey, what's with this notebook?" He grabbed Steve's notebook out of his hands, leafing through the pages, "What's Star Trek?"

"You'll learn in good time, Barnes," Tony said, "now let's go before anyone else recognizes me and cries over my dashing good looks!" Laughing, the group followed, everyone trying to fill Bucky in on who he was, and how much the world had changed ever since that day in the nineteen fifties.


End file.
